One Last Flight
by Luc91
Summary: Troy Bolton is on his way home when he meets a stewardess from his past. Can he persuade her that leaving all the time isn’t the answer? Troyella. OneShot. Bad summary! Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**One Last Flight**

**Summary: Troy Bolton is on his way home and he meets a stewardess from his past. Can he persuade her that leaving all the time isn't the answer? Troyella. One-Shot. **

**A/N: I've had this one shot on my mind for a while and I've just decided to write it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I have wrote this in an half an hour and its 3.45am here now so I need to get to bed. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

One Last Flight

25 year old Troy Bolton leaned back into the first class chair he was currently occupying. He was flying back home to LA where he played for the Lakers. He had just taken a short weekend break to spend some time with his family and old friends in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He stayed in touch with all of his closest friends from East High, Chad Danforth and his wife of now 4 years, Taylor Danforth, Jason and his wife of one year, Kelsi Cross, Zeke Baylor and Ryan and Sharpay Evans. The only one they hadn't been able to stay in touch with was Gabriella Montez. Gabriella and Troy dated for three years straight and everyone thought they would be together forever. Just after they graduated, Gabriella pulled out of university for a while because her mom was being transferred back to near their family and Gabriella had wanted to back too but decided to make it easier she would break all contact with everyone. Troy had several times tried to find her but every time he had found the place she was staying in, by the time he called the place and got through or visited trying to find her she had always already moved on. Troy had never been able to move on from Gabriella. She was the only one that would ever hold his heart and even beginning to try and move on made him feel like he was betraying Gabriella and her love. He may have be one of the most loved guys around LA but the happy image his fans saw was nothing like the true Troy who would lock himself in his room and look at all his pictures of himself and his one true love.

After the plane had taken off, Troy watched as many air stewardesses walked up and down. Sitting at the back of the first class part too he could hear them all talking. So far people hadn't been bothering him which he was thankful for because for some reason today, ever since Troy had woken up he had had this feeling something was going to happen today but no idea whether it is good or bad.

"Urgh I seriously hate this job. I think the only reason I still do it is because I'm scared of being in one place." Troy sat up in his chair hearing that voice. Her voice. There was no mistake that it was her. Troy just knew it was.

"Excuse me sir would you like anything?" Troy was pulled out of his stance to see another stewardess standing next to him.

"No thank you." She nodded as she smiled politely and walked off before Troy went back to trying to hear Gabriella.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just decide where you want to go and believe in yourself that you can make it work? Have you ever thought the reason you do this job of flying everywhere is because it reminds you so much of your childhood and having to get up and leave places just like that because of your mom?" Troy knew how much Gabriella had hated moving around and how happy she was at the fact she had been there with them for so long and she didn't think anything would change but it did and Gabriella had been heartbroken at having to move again Troy knew even if she would never admit it.

"I guess you're right but I can't really do anything to change that now so I guess I just have to get on with it since I have no idea what I want." Troy heard Gabriella let out a dejected sigh. A sigh he had only heard a handful of times whilst they were together. He heard a trolley moving away from him as he sat back in his chair thinking. He needed to talk to her but he didn't want to scare her off and she refuse to talk to him. He needed to see her and see how she had changed. He needed her.

"Excuse me." Troy called one of the stewardesses who were on their way down over to him.

"How can I help you Mr Bolton?" She spoke politely.

"I was wondering if you could ask Gabriella Montez to bring me a drink. Just tell her who its from and she'll know. Could you then make sure someone is covering for her because I would like to request to talk to her." Troy informed the stewardess.

"Right away Mr Bolton." Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in unsure how she would react towards him.

Minutes later, Troy was waiting nervously when he saw someone stop at the side before sitting in the vacant seat next to him.

"Your drink." She said handing it over. Troy smiled knowing she had obviously remembered. "What are you doing here Troy?" Gabriella asked quickly, looking back every few seconds.

"I'm on my way home after visiting everyone in Albuquerque. How are you? You look amazing." Troy complimented as Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm in a horrible, itchy, uniform. I'm anything from amazing." She informed him as she smiled.

"Well you still look amazing to me. Gabi why didn't you stay in touch?" Troy asked bluntly.

"I don't want to talk about this. Just leave me alone Troy." Gabriella went to stand up but Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I need to know. I still love you and I can't even begin to try and forget you if I don't know what happened." Troy told her as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hold you back which is what I was always told by others I was doing to you." Gabriella whispered. "Moving on again with my mom just gave me the option of letting you all go and letting you achieve your dreams without me." Gabriella refused to look at Troy who looked at her sadly knowing she really was hurting still.

"Please don't let us lose touch again." Gabriella shook her head.

"I've moved on from you and everyone. I can't be with them because I just can't." With that Gabriella stood up and walked off before Troy could do or say anything.

Gabriella continued to purposely ignore Troy whenever she passed him. Troy couldn't get over that she was really here in front of him and he wasn't doing anything to fight for her. This girl was the love of his life and all he was doing was sitting there and letting her slip through from his grasp. There was no way Troy was going to do that. Troy suddenly looked back and got an idea.

Gabriella was walking back into the first class half when she felt herself being pulled into one of the toilets. Troy covered her mouth with his hand as she relaxed seeing Troy in front of her before licking his hand making him pull back.

"What are you playing at?!" Gabriella hissed as Troy shrugged.

"I didn't finish talking to you earlier and since you have been ignoring me ever since I had to do something to get you to talk to me." Gabriella sighed.

"Fine talk."

"I don't have anything to say." Gabriella looked at him coldly. "I don't have anything to say but I do need to do something." And with that Troy kissed her hard, forcing her back up against the door as she slowly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist to support. Gabriella deepened the kiss not caring anymore about what would happen. Slowly clothes were coming of one by one and before either one knew it, the lust they still held for each other took over.

Troy and Gabriella had just finished re-dressing when Troy spoke up again.

"I didn't think you were talking to me." He smartly pointed out as Gabriella shook her head.

"I wasn't talking to you before but I am now and technically we didn't talk just." Troy smirked.

"No we might not have spoken but I think you just confirmed to yourself if anyone that you know you still having feelings for me, even still love me." Troy told her as she smiled. "Do you really hate this job?" Gabriella looked at him confused. "I overheard you talking to someone before."

"Oh. Yeah I mean it's not the worst job and I'll do it but I just don't know. I've never seen myself doing this sort of job." Troy nodded as he listened to her talk and heard the sadness in her voice.

"Why don't you just quit? I mean if you are worried about where you would stay you can stay with me because I have plenty of room." Troy offered.

"I can't just quit."

"Yes you can. You have to stop running away from places and accept whatever life throws at you wherever you are. Do you believe me when I say you can?" Troy asked running his fingers through her hair that was still messed up as Gabriella leaned into his touch.

"Maybe but I should really go. I mean people are probably going to notice we've gone." Troy nodded as he slipped out of the door first but not without his kiss first and Gabriella followed shortly after.

Not long after, they had landed and Troy couldn't find Gabriella around anywhere to at least say goodbye to. Dejectedly, Troy walked off the plane and towards where there were two men waiting for him, flashes going off as Troy walked off the plane. Just as Troy was walking out of the airport towards his awaiting limo, police helping to escort him out, when he heard someone calling him.

"Troy! Troy stop!" Troy turned recognising the voice just in time as Gabriella flung herself into Troy's arms as he twirled her around. "I did it. I've taken my last flight and I'm not going back anywhere. I took your advice Troy and I will be forever thankful. You made me realize I have to stop running away from the past and do what I didn't like doing when I was younger." Troy grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy kissed her as she pulled back.

"I love you too Troy Bolton. I'm ready to be taken home." Troy smiled as he led her through to his limo and the two set off to start their life together once again leaving all the past behind.

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm not really too happy about the ending but it's up to all of you to let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short but I felt like I was just rambling on half the time. Anyway I'm off to bed but please review! Thanks! **


End file.
